


Soulmate and Soul Mate

by HappyCreature1701



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCreature1701/pseuds/HappyCreature1701
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 17





	Soulmate and Soul Mate

The sound of utensils from the kitchen was the only audible thing in the studio type apartment they are living in. Kyungsoo is busy washing the dishes while waiting for Baekhyun to finish dressing up. They are planning to have dinner at some Italian diner for their third anniversary. Kyungsoo is calculating the possible cost of their meal in his head, turns out it might be a bit expensive for one dinner but Baekhyun is definitely worth it.

He calls for the other as he set the last plate down. “Babe! We’re going to be late.” Seconds later, incoming footsteps could be heard. 

“Soo, what do you think?” Baekhyun asks while twirling, happiness evident on his face. The other only smiles then leans in to leave a peck at the other’s cheek. “Pretty as always.”

They stare at each other in silence for a minute. Drowning out the faint sounds of cars outside and basking in each other’s presence inside their small but comfy apartment.

Baekhyun reached out, tattoo inked on their skin barely noticeable from the angle of their linked hands. “Happy 3rd Soo”. The other smiles, kissing him again, this time full on the lips. “Let’s go now before we miss the bus.” Kyungsoo locks the door, not forgetting to intertwine their fingers again before walking toward the bus stop. 

The two disappearing into the night.  
\--

There are two men having a mini argument on the juice aisle of the grocery downtown. “We should definitely get the mango-flavoured one” Baekhyun insists. Kyungsoo heaves a sigh and nods his head defeatedly. The other puts in a juice box to their cart, but it was the strawberry-flavoured one. Kyungsoo only stares at the other in confusion. “We can get the mango next time” Baekhyun smiles at him before he wheels the cart to the meat section. 

“Stop staring. You’re weirding the old lady out” Baekhyun snorts while placing the meat on a plastic bag. The other didn’t bother to reply and just continued to stare. “I love you”. Despite the noise inside the grocery, Baekhyun heard it. Maybe even the old lady heard it. He just bows a little to the staff manning the meat section then drags the other over to the counter. 

He grown used to be in this kind of situation. Kyungsoo professing his love out of nowhere and complimenting him whenever he sees fit. It happens even as Baekhyun is busy crying over a dead cat, Kyungsoo would hug him then whisper soft “I love you’s” to calm him. When Baekhyun is busy preparing their dinner there would suddenly be a pair of arms encircling his hips and he would hear a very faint confession whispered to his ear. There are times when there would be a very playful “I love you” coming from Kyungsoo whenever Baekhyun brings out the trash with annoyance evident on his face. Kyungsoo is a very random person. But Baekhyun would not have him in any other way.  
\--

Baekhyun is tracing the inked name on Kyungsoo’s arm. It’s a lazy Sunday night, both men laid in bed with Kyungsoo’s arm acting as pillow for the other. Baekhyun is facing the window with his back warming up Kyungsoo’s front.  
“Kim Jongin”. Baekhyun murmurs slowly, fingers now playing with the other’s pinky. Kyungsoo just hums. “Do you ever wonder where he is right now? Maybe you have met him on the streets and you just didn’t know.” 

“Or I just didn’t really care.” Kyungsoo answered while pulling the other closer. Baekhyun smiles sadly to himself. “I love you.” When it comes to Baekhyun, confessions rarely happen but when it does, Kyungsoo basks in the moment. He moves his arm so he’s now fully spooning the other. “Let’s go to sleep”.

The two close their eyes at the same time, hearts beating in sync as they fell asleep.  
\--

“Hah! I won.” Baekhyun exclaims while doing his victory dance. Kyungsoo drags the other down when he is about to continue on the top of the table. They’re at the arcade near the place where Kyungsoo works. They agreed on a competition where the loser does all the housework for an entire week. Kyungsoo loses to Baekhyun, the latter leading by two points. He smiles and lets the other celebrate, knowing Baekhyun will still help him despite the bet. Even if it is for a lost cause, it’s fun for them anyway.

Baekhyun was busy choosing what price to bargain for his tickets when someone bumped into him. The man blurts out a string of apologies before screaming profanities directed to his friend. “I’m sorry for bumping into you” the man bows for the last time before turning to his friend. “Jongin what the fuck”. Baekhyun froze. The said Jongin looks quite apologetic but there was still a hint of playfulness in his eyes. Jongin is your typical tall dark and handsome guy. He looks younger than him, in fact, he looks younger than both of them.

Jongin was about to apologize when the small guy briskly walks away. He follows the other with his eyes, mouth still hanging open when a sudden punch landed on his arm. “Look what you did! He was clearly annoyed that he just walked out like that.” Jongin just kept on staring at the corner where the man disappeared to. He found the guy cute which was why he pushed his friend toward him. He didn’t mean to be rude. He just shrugged his shoulder when his friend asked where the guy went after buying them tickets. “Let’s just go Sehun” he said while dragging his friend inside.  
\--

The apartment was quiet save for the occasional noise coming from the kitchen. Kyungsoo called out to Baehyun when he finally finished making dinner. “Baek. Dinner is ready, c’mon”

Only the noise from the utensils could be heard throughout the apartment and Kyungsoo didn’t like it one bit. Baekhyun has been this quiet since they got home from the arcade. He only left to use the washroom earlier while the other was choosing his prize. He was startled when he found Baekhyun outside, fidgeting and seemingly perplexed. All he remembers from then on was being dragged away from the place.

They were cuddling on the bed, but the silence ensued and it was starting to bother Kyungsoo. He decided he will just ask Baekhyun about this tomorrow when the other’s mood is, hopefully, better. He was about to sleep when he suddenly heard muted sobs coming from the person beside him. It pains him to not know what to do but he knows the other is still not ready to talk so he just held him tighter.

The two didn’t get much sleep that night.

\--

Baekhyun came back to his normal self after a week. But Kyungsoo never got around to ask him what happened. 

They were both preparing food for lunch when Baekhyun heard a sudden yelp. Baekhyun turned his attention from the stove to Kyungsoo who was now sucking his thumb. Probably to stop the bleeding. He hurried to get the first-aid kit from the restroom and proceeded to tend to the other’s wound. 

“It’s a small cut Baek, no need to frown” Kyungsoo smiled while the other just sighed. After placing the band-aid carefully, Baekhyun traces the name on the other’s arm carefully. “I’ve met him”. He can feel the other go rigid, but he continued tracing the name. “Well, I’m not entirely sure if it is him but his name is Jongin. And he’s handsome and tall and so ideal. He-“

“Is this why you’ve been like that last week?”. Kyungsoo cuts him off. Baekhyun looks at him incredulously. “I just you told I met a person named Jongin and you’re telling me—” he was cutoff again by suddenly being pulled into a hug. He didn’t even notice he was trembling until the same pair of arms moved to console him. “Thanks, Baek.” Kyungsoo’s voice is was only a little louder than a whisper. “I don’t think I’m ready to meet him. If ever he is Kim Jongin.”

Baekhyun let go of all his inhibitions and began to cry softly, melting into the other’s arm. “I’m sorry for not telling you.” Kyungsoo just shushed him. “That’s okay.”

Both men moved to the living room then have their meal over some murder documentaries they found on Netflix. They just laid on the couch, basking at each other’s warmness. Kyungsoo is not ready yet. He didn’t know when he will ever be ready.

He pulled Baekhyun closer.  
\--

The coffee shop they are in is buzzing with people who are in need of caffeine in their system. There’s a long line but they got their order fast. It was the perk of being friends with the owner. The two of them were busy discussing the new series they’re watching when someone pulled the other chair on their table and sat down. “Hi guys.” The man smiled, still wearing apron.

“Luhan!” Baekhyun calls excitedly. And the two got in a very enthusiastic conversation regarding the new flavor the café might release. The latter sometimes helps in coming up with something new to spice things up in the shop. Luhan and Baekhyun had been friends even way before he met Kyungsoo.

Luhan finally bid goodbye to the two when another batch of customers entered the shop. “Okay lovebirds, I gotta work! Minseok is getting a little frantic back there. See you two next week!” He waves cutely and starts walking back to the counter. Baekhyun then turns his attention back to Kyungsoo. “Should we go grab some grocery first before we go home? I’m running low on supply of my cookies.” He pouts a little. Kyungsoo chuckled. “Yeah, let’s go.” He reaches for the other’s hand before they made their way outside. Bidding a final goodbye to the two as the door jingles when they left.

\--

Baekhyun was cleaning their room when he heard the faint sound of their front door opening. It was probably Kyungsoo coming home from work. He finished putting all their frames in the table and proceeded to the living room to greet the other.

Closing the door of their bedroom, Baekhyun saw the other sitting on the couch in the living room, his back facing their room. Kyungsoo was sitting there silently, probably either using his phone or catching up some rest.

It was neither. Kyungsoo was just mindlessly staring at the TV. He didn’t even notice Baekhyun taking the seat beside him until the latter took his hands. Kyungsoo is a quiet person compared to Baekhyun, but this is different. “Hey. Did something happen?”

“I’ve met him Baek” Kyungsoo’s voice trembled as he spoke. “I’ve met him and I—” It looks like the other couldn’t make out what he actually wanted to say. “I was getting my documents when he bumped into me after Hyungsik called me. He looks so frantic asking if I’m—“.

Kyungsoo was now fully sobbing, tears were falling from his eyes, creating a tear streak pattern down his cheeks. “I felt the pull Baek. I know it’s him because I felt it.” Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. “I’m scared.” Kyungsoo whispers, with that he pulled the other to a hug.

“I fucking love you Baek so I don’t know why I felt it.” Kyungsoo continues. It felt like word vomit, he couldn’t stop once he started. He now let out a string of apologies for how it sounded and felt wrong but Baekhyun only shushed him. “It’s okay Soo. Please stop crying, shh” Baekhyun continued to console him.

Baekhyun didn’t know how long they’ve been in that position, but he didn’t let go of the other until the sobbing subsided. Kyungsoo was still letting out some sniffles when Baekhyun stood up then proceeds to the kitchen to get some water for the other.

Baekhyun came back with a warm glass of water which he sets on the table. Kyungsoo mumbles a low word of gratitude and takes a sip. Once he sets the glass on the table again, he took the other’s hand and leaned his head on his shoulder. “I want to meet him” Baekhyun states, voice vibrating from where the other’s head was placed.

“I have his number” Kyungsoo looks up guiltily. Baekhyun gives the other a smile when he saw how the other looks like he will start crying again. “That’s good. We’ll call him then.” 

“Not tonight” Kyungsoo says irrefutably, leaning to the other again. Baekhyun just hums and grips his hand tighter.

Not tonight, tonight is all about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

\--

Someone called Kyungsoo when he was about to throw the trash outside. “Have you seen my favorite shirt? The green one” He snorts to the man standing in the doorway, shirtless. “I just washed it, it’s probably still in the laundry room.” He then proceeds to take the black bag outside. He can hear a faint sound of the door closing. He smiled.

When he entered the apartment again, the other now looked ready to go. Mumbling to himself, probably trying to check if he was forgetting something. A minute later, the man grabs his bag and keys. He pecks Kyungsoo on the lips before rushing to the door. “Bye! Laters”. There’s the sound of car starting and then he’s gone. Kyungsoo smiles to himself then continue cleaning the mess at their place.

Not even an hour later, he heard the door opening again. The sound was accompanied by a very enthusiastic barking.

“Soo!!” Someone shouts. “Water please. Any minute I’ll collapse.” Kyungsoo gets the pitcher of cold water then goes to the living room to serve the other a glass. The barking now stopped.

“What happen to you?” Kyungsoo asks in amusement. 

“This dog happened.” At that, the dog barks before pawing at Kyungsoo’s thigh as though wanting to be petted. “I swear this jogging isn’t working for him. Look at his size!” the other continues to rant. Kyungsoo just laughs before scratching the stomach of the very energetic corgi. “Where is Jongin anyway?”

“Got some emergency meeting at the studio. About some dance instructor dropping out suddenly or something. He was pretty stressed out last night.” 

The other tsk-ed. “I always miss him.” At this, the other pouted. Kyungsoo stared at him in amusement. “Are you visiting him or me?” The other seemed like he was thinking hard. “Hmmmmm”. Kyungsoo simply shoves the other playfully. The other just laughs then stands up, planning to continue the jog until he reached his apartment. 

“Are we still a go for later?” They plan to celebrate Luhan’s birthday at the café. Kyungsoo simply nods.  
The other is about to walk to the door when he faced Kyungsoo then placed a very loud kiss on his cheeks. Kyungsoo can’t help but giggle. The other then left with his dog still buzzing with energy.

“Bye Baek.” Kyungsoo shouts when he’s about to close and lock the door. The other simply waved goodbye and started jogging with the little ball of sunshine on his lead. Kyungsoo just smiled at the scene.

\--

“You should eat this one. Oh and also this one. It helps with your growth.” Baekhyun then proceeds to dump all sorts of food to Jongin’s plate. Minseok is just staring at them with amusement. “I don’t think he needs more of it Baek, as you can see, he’s even taller than you.” Baekhyun just flips Luhan off. Which the latter finds very rude and now they’re having a little argument about height and respect.

“What is this. A mini war” A man suddenly came then proceeds to get his own chair and placed it between Luhan and Baekhyun. “You know, mini, like you two” the man sniggered. Jongin is about to greet his friend when the said friend is now being smothered by the “mini” two. “You don’t know respect Oh Sehun!”

Kyungsoo came with the last dish when he saw the chaos. He’s grown used to it, so he just placed the plate down then sat beside Jongin. “What happen to your plate?” Kyungsoo looked at the mess of food on the other’s plate. “Baekhyun hyung happened” Jongin smiled then laced his finger with the other. As if he was summoned, Baekhyun stops biting Sehun’s shoulder and faced Jongin again. “Oh hi Soo. Just feeding your boyfie here. The fish is here! Nini try this one let me get you some.”

“Nini??” Kyungsoo asked incredulously. Baekhyun continues as if he didn’t hear Kyungsoo. Jongin just laughs.

They continued with their hearty meal. Everyone’s lively state powered by the great atmosphere and heightened by the effect of alcohol. Sehun was busy sharing stories about his spoiled princess Vivi when there came a sound of a phone going off. Minseok, noticing it’s his, proceeds to answer it outside the café. When he came back, he’s dragging someone on the arm followed by another man. 

“Guys guys this is my cousin Jongdae” Minseok starts. The other stops talking then greets the man with Baekhyun was still busy deboning the fish in Jongin’s plate. “And this is my friend, Park Chanyeol” said Jongdae added. A shout resonates in the café. Baekhyun now looking at the man introduced as Chanyeol with mouth hanging open and a little bleeding wound caused by the fish bone. Jongin is fussing over the other’s hand but the other is still immobile. There are three frozen figures on the room right now. A tall lanky guy named Chanyeol, a frozen and mouth-hanging-open-Baekhyun, and surprisingly, a very wide-eyed Kyungsoo.

It lasts for a minute before Chanyeol coughs. “Hi. I’m Chanyeol.” Then he smiles. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked at each other at the same time. The latter now with a glint of mirth in his wide eyes while utter shock was still evident on Baekhyun’s face. 

Jongin isn’t really sure what the issue was, but he thinks he heard Baekhyun curse lowly while Kyungsoo laughs a little. Jongin had never been more confused.


End file.
